Dovahsebrom: Dragon of the North
by Bloodmoon234
Summary: When Louise said she wanted to summon a dragon, she meant it literally and physically a dragon. Not an old man who identifies himself as the Dovahkiin.
1. First Contact

_**Author's Note: **I did said in my profile that I will have an Elder Scrolls and Familiar of Zero fanfic. Well here it is. I hope that you guys enjoy this fanfic. Reviews are more than welcome, they are encouraged._

_**DISCLAIMER: **Elder Scrolls: Skyrim is owned by Bethesda Studios and Familiar of Zero is owned by...who ever owns it. One thing is for sure, I don't own either of them_

* * *

First Contact

BOOM!

That was all Louise heard as her surroundings is suddenly covered by a thick layer of smoke. She was blown away from the summoning circle and the worst part for her was all she was hearing a ringing sound and her ears hurt like hell. She suddenly felt a cool sensation flowing through her as a hand touched her shoulder.

"Stay" that is what Tabitha said as she was healing Louise from the blast, especially her bleeding ears to restore her hearing.

"Honestly, Zero. That was the biggest explosion you have ever made. If you really were able to summon a familiar, it would probably be dead because of the explosion." Kirche said as Louise was now near them.

'So that was how far I was thrown' that is what Louise said to herself and then a realization came to Louise. "The familiar!" Louise shouted.

As if on cue, a wind has blown the smoke away and what the students of Tristain Academy of Magic shocked them even more. On the center of the explosion is a cloak man with his weapon drawn. He is wearing a grey winter cloak with a hood that covers most of his head, underneath it was a leather chest guard over a long-sleeved black tunic with his forearms covered by a leather vambrace with a piece of metal over it. His attire under the cloak was made visible because the man is now in a fighting stance with his axe raised while the rest of the cloak is still covering his other arm, obscuring would-be opponents to seeing what the other is holding or doing.

Louise noted that the man is quite tall and judging by the his beard that is starting to grey, she was guessing that he should be at least 40 years old. Speaking of his beard, Louse noted that there were traces of snow on them and to some other parts of the man's clothing. 'I guess that meant that he was from the north.' Louise said to herself as that is the only place that Louise can think possible to still be snowing even if it was still spring.

The man is observing the students and their familiars, still on guard and ready to strike. It looks as if he was surveying which among them is the biggest threat and who would be the hot-head that would want to have a first taste of the cold steel of his axe.

"Excuse me sir but would you please but the weapon down. Now!" Colbert said to the man while also taking a fighting position to indirectly tell the stranger 'If you don't put it down, I will roast you alive'.

The stranger notice this and suddenly threw his axe towards Colbert. With years of experience in the battlefield, Colbert effortlessly dodged the axe but then it suddenly dawn to him that the axe was just a distraction. The stranger has then raised his other arm, pointing at Colbert's position and fired something he can't dodge, a lightning bolt. The lightning struck Colbert's staff just in time as it was able to block the incoming lightning. The staff took the brunt of the attack but it cannot take it all as it exploded into splinters. However, Colbert was still struck by the same raging, weakened lightning, knocking him down and found himself barely able to move.

'Arghh! He was not aiming to kill me, he was just testing me' Colbert cursed himself and blaming how 'rusty' he has become. He then saw the man approaching him and he generated a fire ball and sent it straight to the man through the sheer use of his mind alone. The man dodged the fire ball and ran towards the paralyzed Colbert and grabbed him. The man lifted him of the ground, punched him in the gut and then begun speaking words none of them can understand.

Louise is now terrified. This stranger was able to defeat Professor Colbert with just two attacks. Professor Colbert who is a square-class mage for Brimir's sake! It seems they have grossly underestimated the man. None of them expected him to be a mage, a pretty strange one since lightning was not an element any one in Halkeginia can manipulate. Louise then saw a blur going towards the stranger. It was Tabitha!

The stranger noticed this and threw Colbert onto her path. Tabitha dodge, producing sharp ice icicles mid-air and sent them straight to the man. The man raised his arm and a semi-transparent barrier was generated that blocked Tabitha's attack. Before the man could counter Tabitha's attacks, Tabitha's dragon dove straight to the man. However, just before the dragon could reach the man, the man said a word that felt pure power. "WULD!" and the man shot straight faster than anything Louise has ever seen! The dragon crashed to the ground, completely surprised by what the man has just done. Tabitha then stop on her tracks, now trying to access her opponent to determine whatever surprises this man has.

"Dovah!" the man said and this got the attention of Tabitha's dragon. The man then proceeded in making a strange guttural speech that Louise cannot understand towards the dragon. The dragon then approached Tabitha and whispered something to her. 'Strange' that is what she thought and then the dragon spoke in the same guttural speech "Drem yol lok Dovahkiin! Him kos ko Halkeginia." and from there both of them seem to converse and seems to translate what is the man saying to Tabitha, who is still on guard. 'What the hell is going on?' that is the question in Louise head, along with the rest of the students.

Tabitha sighed and then spoke "The man is asking where is he and why did we abducted him." This surprised everyone at most since Tabitha just spoke in phrases not in a complete sentence. "What! Alright, tell him we mean no harm." Colbert said as he was now rising from the ground, recovering from the earlier attack. Tabitha whispered this message to the dragon and spoke once again to the man. That man did not just replied but rather also summoned a sort of a flame spirit. This made Tabitha resume her combat stance but the flame spirit seems to be just floating around. The dragon once again whispered to Tabitha and then she said "I told the man that I would cast a translation spell and he said that the flame spirit will attack if any harm comes to him." Tabitha then waved her staff and a faint glow radiated from the man.

"Is that it? Can you understand me." the man said very slowly.

"Clearly" Tabitha said

"Pruzah, A very useful spell. Now, the girl said that you would be able to answer my question so answer me, why have you abducted me?" the man said to Colbert.

"Abducted? You were summoned as a familiar." Colbert replied

"Familiar? The only way possible to summon a human familiar is if they are dead. I assure you that I am not dead. Are you people dabbling into necromancy!" the man replied back.

"Necromancy? No! We are just trying to summon familiars because it is tradition for second year students." Colbert said as he pointed towards the students and their familiars.

The stranger eyed them carefully and then said "I assume that it was the children that were summoning familiars?" Colbert nodded " Ruz, I demand to see who is the child that had the misfortune to summon me."

The students then parted and pointed at Louise. Louise then gulped, unsure of what to do. It dawn to her then that this is her last chance, she has to make this man her familiar. Acting more on desperation, she said "I am!"

The man looked at her and then removed his cloak, revealing the rest of his attire. A dark set of leather armour over a black tunic and a knapsack on his back. The man has a figure of a veteran warrior. The man has a full beard, a scar that ran across his right cheek and a long dark hair that is starting to grey which was tied on his back and with glowing gold eyes. "Girl, what is your purpose in summoning me as a familiar?" the man asked staring at her with his golden, glowing eyes that makes her want to say the truth.

"What? I never wanted to summon you in the first place! What I wanted was a dragon, a griffin or a manticore, not an old man" Louise replied truthfully but with signs of defiance.

"A dragon as a familiar? Ridiculous! Dragons bow down to no joor, the same as I. Nevertheless, you got your dragon for I am Dovahsebrom, dragon of the north. Now, that you summoned a dragon, what does a familiar in your lands suppose to do?" The man asked Louise.

"Eternal servitude to their masters, of course!" Louise replied back

"As I expected, then I decline to be your familiar. Now cancel the spell or open the portal so I can return to my lands. I would then go on my way and you can retry summoning your familiar. My advice on studying the School of Conjuration: start small; like a bird or a cat" the man replied

Desperation arose from Louise which made her say "You can't! This is my last chance!"

This got the man's attention "Last chance? Girl, what do you mean." the man inquired Louise

"What Ms. Valliere meant is that since she was not able to summon a familiar in this ceremony, she will not be able to be considered a mage especially since she was still not able to perform any spells we teach the students." Colbert admittedly said to the stranger

"Not able to perform a single spell? What kind of school is this? It's your purpose to teach all of your students! Now, you would banish her just because you failed as teachers! In my school, we would never do that to our students." The man exclaimed.

"We did not fail as teachers! We made her try everything! Water, wind, fire and earth. None seem to work." Colbert said feeling insulted.

"Just the elements? What about the schools of restoration, alteration, illusion or conjuration? You people just seemed to have just focused on the School of Destruction. Magic is much more broader than that! One of my teachers would be furious when she hears about your priorities." the stranger exclaimed and then he look at Louise.

"How bad is it that you want to be a mage, girl?" He asked

"Very!" Louise answered hoping that the man would finally agree to be her familiar.

"I sense power in you, a lot of it. To think that these so-called teachers would just cast you out because they can't seem to teach how to use it properly. Ruz, I shall teach you to become a kro." the man said to Louise.

Louise just looked at him dumbfounded and said "A what?"

"I said I shall teach you to become mage. With my guidance, you will never need a single familiar. I shall teach you how to summon legions of familiars at your disposal. What I ask in return girl is access to your tomes and knowledge to your land's magic, does this sound like a fair deal to you." the man said.

"A mage...wait. No! You can't! I need you to be my familiar or rather I need to summon a familiar right now to prove myself. Besides, how can I summon 'legions' of familiars if when we all can only summon once a year." Louise exclaimed.

"Once a year? You people are more primitive in the school of conjuration than I thought. You said you wanted to be a mage, I just offered you a way to be one. This may be your only chance and you will throw it away just to follow what? traditions? This is why you won't be a mage. When the traditions that you people venerate so much becomes your shackles that stops you from achieving your own greatness, you choose the former. If you think that way then there is really no hope for you. " the man said and stared at Louise then he said "Arvak!"

Blue flames arose from the ground and a black skeletal horse wreathed in the same blue flame galloped out of the flames. The man then grabbed his cloak and his axe was given to him by his other flame spirit that he summoned earlier before it disappeared. The man wore his cloak and rode the flaming horse without burning him.

"Is...that your familiar? I thought the other one is your familiar?" Louise asked the man.

"Arvak is one among the many, kiir" the man said.

A collective gasp is then heard from the rest of the students heard his statement. Even Louise was shocked, what he just said is not possible. He really is a skilled mage with knowledge in magic that are unknown to many. He may indeed allow Louise to use magic. Louise then made a conclusion and said "Wait! I accept but first may I know who you are?"

The man then smiled and said "Pruzah! I am Thorkall, son of Beowulf Storm-blade, from the free Kingdom of Skyrim, land of the Nords who are warriors at heart! I am Arch-mage of the College of Winterhold, one of the most premier schools of magic in Skyrim and beyond. I am the Harbinger of the Companions, the best group of warriors in all of Skyrim, but to many, I am known as Dovahkiin, dragonborn." Thorkall stated with a pride in his voice.

"I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Please accept me as your student, Arch-Mage Thorkall" Louise said to Thorkall bowing slightly, signifying a formal request.

* * *

_Pruzah: means good in Dragon Language_

_Drem yol lok Dovahkiin! Him kos ko Halkeginia: "Greetings Dragonborn, you are in Haleginia"_

_Ruz: means then in Dragon Language_

_Kiir: means child in Dragon Language_

_kro: means sorcerer in Dragon Language_


	2. Second Contact

Second Contact

_**Author's Notes**_: _Here is another chapter of Dovahsebrom. Now let us first answer a question from the readers which would also explain something unique in this fanfic that I made. Be warned, this is quite long._

_**SlyTrinity**__: In Skyrim, the dragons are said to be immortals, more intelligent and definitely more powerful compared the dragons found in the FoZ universe. In FoZ, there are items from Earth that can be found in Halkeginia because there is a connection between earth and the world of FoZ . The same can be said to the worlds of FoZ and Elder Scrolls world, Mundus. A lot of things were transported from Mundus to FoZ world and one them is dragons. Dragons that travelled from Mundus to FoZ world were divided into two factions, educate and coexist with their counterparts while staying away from mortals and the is to rule over them, along with the rest of the mortals. In my fanfic, rhyme dragons were educated by the 'Mundus' dragons which is why they can speak the Dragon tongue and they were taught well enough to develop their own language. Answering your second question is quite simple, Sylphid is just summoned by Tabitha so they were still not able to find some "alone time" to make a cover story that she is a rhyme dragon. I hope that this answers your questions._

_With the questions answered, let us now discuss this new chapter. This chapter be about Thorkall being introduced to Tristain culture and Thorkall and the faculty. A lot of them would be furious at him and Louise because they are breaking traditions while some would be intrigued to what kind of magic Thorkall possess. I will not post a character profile about Thorkall because of plot-relevant reasons but I would say that I got his name in the manga "Vinland Saga" and he is 84 years old when he was summoned. He defeated Alduin when he was 25 and solved the "Dawnguard" crisis when he was 27. In my story, him having a soul of dragon allows him to age slowly and have a strength stronger than mortals as he embrace his dragon nature. The aging is similar to Aragorn of LOTR when he was in his 80s when Sauron was defeated although he looks like thirty something and him dying at the age of more or less 200 years old. With all of that done and said, sit back, relax and enjoy._

_**DIsclaimer: **__You all know very well that I do not own the Elder Scroll series and Familiar of Zero._

Second Contact

This man named Colbert is quite strange. After Thorkall has just destroyed his staff, shooting him with a lightning, punching him in the gut, and throwing him towards one of his students; he toured him around the castle and is now presenting to him a room where could sleep like he was an old friend. "...Students rise at dawn so that would be you cue that breakfast start in 2 hours. Now, is there is anything that you need?" Colbert said.

"Yes, I just have a question. I have nothing against your hospitality although I am wondering why you are treating me like I didn't attack you earlier today?" Thorkall asked Colbert

"That is just a proper question to ask, I suppose. Well, the more I thought about it, I realized that you just have every justification to attack us. You were 'abducted' in your opinion, so you just trying to protect yourself. Also, as a scholar, I want to see what mysteries you are ready to teach Ms. Valliere. The things that you know, especially since you are an Arch-Mage of some college in a foreign land. Maybe with your help, she really will be able to become a mage." Colbert replied

"I do not have doubts, Colbert. In winning battles and wars, you must have a strong conviction to win before you win it. The same is applicable to goals that we have during times of peace." Thorkall said

"I guess you are right. Alright, if you need anything else, go down the hall and then turn left. When you find the big door, that is where I am." Colbert said as he left the room.

The room is more than adequate in Thorkall's opinion. It has a grey stone walls, a bed on the other side, a cabinet and a desk on the other, a window with what Colbert said a curtain hanging at its side with a beautiful carpet that is laid on the floor. The bathroom is accessible through another door and it has a marble bathtub, a sink, and a toilet. Thorkall is amazed with how the piping system works because the water and can adjusted to become cooler or hotter. Thorkall then placed his cloak inside the cabinet and laid his knapsack on the bed. He then removed his leather chest guard, shoulder pauldron, the vambraces on each of his arms, and the leather greaves he is wearing and then his black long-sleeved tunic and the his pants. He then took a nice, warm bath.

"Ahhh, this is relaxing, it has been far too long since I had a nice bath" Thorkall said to himself aloud as he lay inside the bathtub, filled with warm water. He then heard a knock at his door. He rose from the bath, grabbed a piece of cloth hanging near the bathtub and then use it to cover manhood as he approach the door.

"Sorry for the intrusion, m'lord but the...ahhh!" a young girl with a short black hair, wearing a black and white dress said as she saw Thorkall's bare upper body. He is very muscular, too muscular in her opinion. His abdominal muscles are clearly defined along with his chest, his arms are large and defined. Along with a large collection of scars that riddled his body, he looks like the epic barbarian warrior that the common folk are telling to their children.

"You were saying, my lady" Thorkall said, breaking the silence between the two.

"Ah! As I was saying, the headmaster wishes to have seated near him during tonight's dinner." The woman said

"Why would I want to seat next to him?" Thorkall asked

"I believe, m'lord, that he wishes to speak with you." the woman said.

"Alright but I do not know where dinner is held. Where would your mead-hall be?" Thorkall asked

"Mead-hall?" 'Definitely barbarian' the woman said to herself. "Well, if you would like, I can accompany you after you are done with...your bath." the woman said

"That would be best, come in. I would not want you to wait in the hallway." Thorkall offered to the young woman.

"No, no, no. Waiting here would be just fine" the woman said to him.

"If that is your wish" Thorkall said as he closed the door.

'That was close, what would have happened if he let me in? Would he have..." the woman thought to herself with every second her blush is intensifying as her thoughts were becoming more perverted in nature. She was snapped out of her confusion when Thorkall opened the door, fully dressed in a way she did not expect him to be.

He was once again wearing his dark leather chest guard, his dark leather vambraces, the dark leather greaves and the dark leather pants he was wearing earlier. What is different this time is that he has no tunic under his chest guard and none of his shoulder spaulders so his bare, muscular and scared arms are visible for all to see. With his axe on his side and his hair loose, he looks like dressed for battle not for dinner.

The woman then asked the man the only thing that came to her mind "What are you wearing?"

"Ahhh,I am glad you noticed. Well this leather armour is a custom design of my own. Three layers of mammoth leather held together by ebony rivets. I put pieces of ebony metal in proper places over it to increase its ability to block blows without sacrificing too much of its weight and flexibility. I also enchanted this set of armour to withstand more damage like shots fired from a crossbow or a swing from a giant. I just have to remove the pauldron and the knee guards for better mobility since we are going to eat and the tunic since it is for a much colder climate." Thorkall answered the woman with a lot of enthusiasm, bragging his invention.

"M'lord, impressive as your armour is, may I remind you that we are going to dinner. Not go into battle, m'lord" The young woman said.

"This is how we dress whenever we eat in a mead hall in my homeland. With your weapon at your side and wearing your own armour, we Nords must always be the warriors we are whenever we can." Thorkall said

'Barbarian, this man is definitely a barbarian' the woman said to herself.' the woman then asked "Do you not have a ummm a military uniform to wear?" the woman asked

"Well, I do have a military uniform. Is that the custom in your land?" Thorkall asked

"Yes! It is. Please change and don't worry, I will be right here. Take your time." the woman said. Thorkall then went back to his room. Moments later, Thorkall came out and he looks like he is ready for dinner...more like he is going to eat children for dinner.

With the skin of the black bear serving as a cloak, the portion of its head serving as a hood, a metal chest guard with leather, some ornamental necklaces, metal spikes on both the bracers and on his greaves, a metal claw on his knuckles, once again with no sleeves and now with a huge black battle-axe; Thorkall is dressed in some "bear amour", ready for slaughter. In the woman's opinion, his attire earlier is far more bearable.

"It has been ages since I wore this armour. Given to me by High King Ulfric himself, I tell you! This armour don't just prove that I am just a true Nord but one of the core liberators of Skyrim." Thorkall said with pride.

"You know what, m'lord. It is not a formal dinner today so you can wear your earlier armour. I believe such a special armour of yours deserves to be worn on special occasions." the woman said trying to convince Thorkall.

Thorkall stared the woman and then relented "Alright, you people have too many customs and traditions..." Thorkall rumbled as he once again entered his room. A moments have passed and Thorkall once again came out, wearing his earlier attire but now with a menacing looking mace instead of the axe earlier. "All right, let us go...what is your name again, girl?" Thorkall asked the woman.

"Siesta, m'lord" Siesta answered Thorkall as they now proceeded towards the dinner area.

When Colbert saw Thorkall entered the hall, he almost fell down from his seat. His appearance right now just tops his list of saying you don't trust everyone non-verbally. Thorkall just came, dressed for battle, and just walking tall as Siesta, the maid, is guiding him towards the headmaster's table. He even brought a menacing mace that radiates of some sort of evil! Everyone in the hall just stopped whatever they are doing as they are now looking at Thorkall. The headmaster gulped, probably thinking of things to say so that he will not have to face the wrath of this foreigner and of THAT mace. 'Poor old man' Colbert said to himself as Thorkall has now reached the headmaster's table.

"I am Osmond, the headmaster of Tristain Academy of Magic, and on the behalf of the staff and everyone in this academy; I would like to formally welcome you. Please, have a seat." Osmond said to Thorkall as another maid pulled a chair for him to sit.

"I am Thorkall! Archmage of the College of Winterhold and Harbinger of the Companions." Thorkall once again said with pride.

"Yes! I heard that you are from the students. Now, I believe that it is time to start the meal. Lead the prayer, Madam Chevreuse." Osmond said to a portly woman who rose from her seat and started the prayer "Our Great Founder Brimir and Her Highness, we thank you for this small meal..."

When the prayers were done, the food were brought out from the back, with the maids serving each students and the staff a bowl of steaming mushroom soup first. Thorkall then said to Osmond quietly "I did not know that you are low on budget, headmaster." This made Osmond stop sipping his soup and stared at Thorkall.

"I assure you, we are not. What makes you think that we are low on budget?" Osmond asked feeling a bit insulted

"Well, seeing as only a bowl of soup is served for dinner." Thorkall answered.

"Ah, well this is just the appetizer. We serve this before we go to the main course and then followed by dessert. That is how we serve a meal in our lands." Osmond answered

"Ah, I suppose I should not be so easy to judge." Thorkall said while sipping his soup.

"You shouldn't." Osmond told him as Thorkall is now gulping his bowl of soup.

"This soup...I like it! ANOTHER!" Thorkall said as he threw the bowl to the floor that once held the soup he just consumed. This got everyone's attention.

"What are you doing! I thought you said you like it!" Osmond said to Thorkall quite loudly.

"I did, and what I just did proves that." Thorkall answered as a maid is now cleaning the bowl that he just destroyed.

"Proves what exactly?" A teacher asked.

"In the custom of my people, we throw down our emptied plates, bowls, or mugs to the floor to show I liked what was served and I want another one whenever we are in a mead hall." Thorkall said

"Barbaric, absolutely barbaric!" the same teacher said. This said man has a blonde hair slicked back with hazel eyes, medium built and with a proportional face. Considered as the most handsome teacher in the academy with a way with his words. Every class this man teaches is predominantly populated by female students and gives private tutoring lessons that are exclusive to female students only that last overnight, some for multiple nights. Colbert just loathes this man for he is just using his teaching position to take advantage of the female population in the academy but none of the faculty can do anything since he is from the House of De Gaulle, one of the families in Tristain.

"Barbaric? Insulting me is just fine but not my people and their way of life!" Thorkall said as he rose from his seat and raise his menacing mace on one hand and electricity was being generated on the other.

This same man then also rose from his seat and pointed his wand towards Thorkall "You dare challenge me, barbarian! Fine! I, Arnaud Elliot of the house of de Gaulle and known also as the 'Raging Current', accepts your challenge! You may have strange magics and items barbarian but I am not afraid of them." Arnaud stated to all of the student as a lot of students, mostly female, clapping their hands, as well as some of the faculty.

'Not good. Not good at all' Osmond said to himself as apparently, Arnaud challenged his guest and conservative students and teachers are supporting him. Osmond cannot really stopped them because, like Arnaud, they come from powerful families. Families that enjoy their power due to the traditions of the land. You see, Osmond may be a pervert but he is a headmaster for a reason. He knew that this people felt threatened, not by the magic he possess but to Thorkall himself. They are afraid that there really is more than just 4 elements that mages can manipulate, that you can summon more than just one familiar at the same time, and all of that comes from a man they. In short, they are afraid of change. These families, whose power comes from the set of traditions on the land, would loose power if change is to come. Thorkall himself said it himself earlier today that he is against tradition if it becomes the shackles that restricts someone to achieving their true potential, he is now more than a threat to them.

Osmond, being a scholar at heart, cannot also ignore to see Thorkall in action himself. Can Thorkall defeat a triangle-class mage or was it just because of element of surprise like how he surprised Colbert, although a square-class? Osmond also wanted to see the magics of his land. Something as grand as the flaming steed he summoned or the flaming spirit. Would it be another kind of magic yet to be seen? So many questions are floating in Osmond's mind that renders him undecided.

"Duels are not allowed in the school premises, Arnaud. You know that" Colbert said to Arnaud.

"Between students,yes but we are not students. I, myself, is considering this as me protecting the students from a force of evil." Arnaud said

Thorkall then looked over the students and then to the teachers that supported Arnaud and then to Arnaud himself. 'He seemed to have thought of something' Colbert said as he spoke "A Nord does not back down from a fight. Very well, I accept although I have my conditions. If I lose, I shall leave this place along with Louise of the clan Valliere."

"What?" Louise shouted.

Arnaud then said "Alright, I accept those terms."

"I am not done yet." Thorkall suddenly said and with so much conviction he continued "When I already won, the students will stop insulting Louise"

"How did you know she is being insulted?" Colbert asked him

"She is a student that was not able to cast a spell yet in a school of magic. In schools, under achievers were always insulted by some of those that perform better. I assume that his place is the same." Thorkall answered.

"Like I said I accept although I am wondering why the deal is more on my favor." Arnaud asked Thorkall while still smiling

Thorkall then smirked and said "Because when our duel is already over. A duel I am sure to be the victor. You. Will. Be. Dead."


	3. Third Contact

_**Author's Notes: **Here is another chapter of Dovahsebrom. Now to those that are wondering that Sylphid's cover is blown, just read the author's notes of the last answer lies there.__ Also, I made a mistake of naming the Elder Scrolls world as "Mundus". It is not. It is actually the name of their world is "Nirn". _Well, that is all I have to say so relax and enjoy reading this chapter.

_**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series and Familiar of Zero_

* * *

Third Contact

Louise hated Arnaud de Gaulle. He thinks that just because Louise cannot perform magic properly, he can already insult the House of Valliere. Now that Louise thought about it, to stop him insulting her family is one of the reasons as to why she wanted to become a mage. However, as much as she hated the man; wanting him dead is another issue. So here she is in Thorkall's room, trying to discourage him.

"Thorkall, there is no need to kill him. Besides, he is one of the most skilled mage in this Academy. It would be bad for the students to lose such a good teacher." Louise said to Thorkall hoping to discourage him to Arnaud.

"Is he more skilled than Colbert?" Thorkall asked as he put his pair of dark leather vambraces on a pentagon-shaped metal plate and a three-eyed horned skull with a crystal on it. An etched star inside an etched pentagon with glowing strange symbols inside the star. Louise is smart enough to know that this is some sort of a complex magical device.

"Well, he is a triangle-class mage and Colbert is a square-class mage. Colbert would be better at him in magic. Anyway, what is that and what are you doing?" Louise said

"I expected as much, this Arnaud is no warrior like Colbert and what I am doing right now would probably be over-preparation on my part but you can never be too careful." Thorkall answered

"Wait, how can you say that when you just beaten colbert with two attacks?." Louise asked

"No, surprise was on my side when I fought Colbert. Colbert is a seasoned warrior as he was able to dodge my axe without extra movement and to be able to cast a fireball with just his mind. Even I have a hard time doing that. If me and Colbert were to fight on fair grounds like this duel, it would be a spectacular battle. However, this 'Arnaud' is another matter. It took him three seconds to draw his wand and point it at me and his posture when he pointed his wand at me is full of openings. That increases the probability that he is not accustomed to battle. He will be killed when he fought a man like Colbert and more so against me since I got more than 70 years of experience in combat." Thorkall replied

Louise is surprised. She knew that this man is old, but not that old! Come on, he has the looks and a body of a healthy warrior at the age of 40. Louise then asked "What! You are that old? Anyway, what is that thing?"

"Ah, good that you notice my apprentice. I shall soon teach you how to use one of these and a how to make one of yours. This is an Arcane Enchanter. Simply speaking, it allows us to imbue magic upon objects thus 'enchanting' those objects with some magic like a sword that will incinerate anything it hits or a necklace that allows the user to breathe underwater." Thorkall said to Louise

"Ah! It's like artifact imbuement, so it can make magical artifacts." Louise said to Thorkall

"Similar, yes but how similar? I won't know until I have read your tomes." Thorkall to Louise while continuing to enchant his equipment.

"Just a question, what are you enchanting to your armour?" Louise asked

"Well, this armour is already enchanted to absorb and withstand a huge amount of damage to protect the user. I am enchanting my Battle-mage armour to be insulated to lightning and this ring to allow me to breathe underwater." Thorkall answered Louise.

Louise is more confused by that answer. Arnaud is a water mage, not a 'lightning mage' there is no need for 'insulating' the armour. The only thing that made sense to her is the enchantment that will be imbued on the ring. Louise then asked him "Insulating is like to protect yourself from lightning, right?" Thorkall then nodded.

"Then, why are you 'insulating' your battle...whatever armour? You are the only mage in this entire academy, no entire country, that can wield lightning!" Louise exclaimed

"Battle-mage armour. It is an armour I designed to increase the defensive abilities of mages while not being too heavy because too much weight would interfere with spell work. I said earlier what is the enchantment of this set of armour but I never told you the other special feature of it. There is the permanent 'damage absorption' enchantment of the armour set that you already know but you can also install another enchantment you wanted and easily remove it whenever you like without destroying the armour. It is a system that my enchantment master, Sergius Turrianus, and I invented." Thorkall said quite proudly to Louise

"But you are putting the wrong enchantment! Isn't it suppose to be something that would defend you against water?" Louise stated as Thorkall just laughed

"I know more about my foe than you think. His title 'Raging Current' already means that he likes using water, not in its ice form, but rather in its base form. Trust me Louise, I am certain to win this battle." Thorkall said as he finished enchanting the items and he then begun strapping on the armour. Like his appearance last night, he is once again not wearing a tunic under his armour and he is still wearing the same leather pants. He strapped on a single shoulder pauldron over his left shoulder and he just put on his knee guards. "I am ready, now where is this Vesti place?" Thorkall asked Louise as he finished tying his hair, giving him a high half ponytail hairstyle.

* * *

The Vestri Court has been re-purposed overnight. It used to be an opened field but now, it is has a large arena on it with benches at the each side and a pool of water on each corner. 'The battlefield is on his favor' Thorkall told himself as he is told to wait on this side of the court. All the seats are now occupied with some students saying that Arnaud would win against Thorkall while some are more practical minded, they are now betting on who would win between the two. 'Gambling, a universal element in all the cultures I have seen' Thorkall thought he then noticed a man getting up the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen! Today, you will witness something never done before in this academy for centuries! A no bars hold duel!" the announcer said as the students cheered and clapped their hands. "Now, one of the contenders is an esteemed educator of this academy. He is from the powerful House of de Gaulle and the most popular teacher of this academy, especially to the ladies" the announcer said as a lot of the female population giggled. "Now let me welcome to you all to the one known as the 'Raging Current', Arnaud Elliot de Gaulle!" the announcer said Arnaud entered the arena while most of the students, a lot of them are female students, are cheering him. Arnaud is wearing a beautifully decorated set of full-plate armour with the coats and arms of the de Gaulle family, a tree with its bark submerged on water, stamped in the left chest of the armour, Arnaud looked just like a handsome prince you heard from romantic stories.

"His opponent is a foreigner of this land. A man known to use some strange magic and was said to have hailed from the barbaric lands of Skyrim!" the announcer said as Thorkall just stared at Arnaud. "he claims that he is an Arch-Mage of some college and a leader of a warrior group. Now let me welcome to you all, Thorkall!" the announcer finished as Thorkall is now approaching the arena, slowly. The students are silent, unsure of what to think. They are thinking if he is stupid for not bringing any weapon with him or not. Thorkall just continues to stare at Arnaud as he approaches the arena and then he jumped towards the arena and landed on top of it.

He stood and then said "It seems that his man does not know who am I. Understandable, since I am after all a guest to your lands. So let me just introduce myself to you all, most especially to my opponent." The audience is now just staring at him silently. Louise is amazed to what Thorkall is doing. Unlike Arnaud, he needs no theatrics, no biased audience nor announcers to break the morale of his opponent. His mere presence alone is enough to send a message that he is definitely not a man you would want to trifle with. " I am Thorkall, son of Beowulf Storm-blade. I have slain more than a thousand warriors, either man or elf, with my blade, spell, and my bare hands itself! Forts and armies fell upon my wake! I have slain giants, trolls, werewolves, and so many more countless beast. I have slain the dragons Mirmulnir, Sahloknir, Nahagliiv and many more! I have slain Harkon, Lord of the Volkihar Vampires! Most of all, I have defeated the great dragon ALDUIN! The Bane of the World and Devourer of Souls! Now! I will slay you, Arnaud! So better remember my accomplishments well so you know who your killer is!" Thorkall said with a voice holding great authority as everyone is now terrified, more so Arnaud. In the minds of all, they just now know that Thorkall is a killer of hordes of warrior men, elves, giants, trolls, vampires, and dragons.

'That is how you demoralize an opponent' Louise silently said to herself while Arnaud is trying his best appearing that he wasn't now terrified, with his legs shaking in fear.

"Gentlemen, please go to your corners for final preparations for your duel" the announcer now said to them both as they went to opposite corners of the arena. Arnaud's servants are checking if his armour is secure and then he put on a steel helmet with its visor still raised and armed himself with his metal scepter, more suited to battle than his wand, while Thorkall is just standing on his corner stretching his limbs and then looking at Arnaud.

"Last chance, gentlemen. If any of you value your life, please surrender now and apologize to your opponent and that would end this match. There is no need for bloodshed." Osmond said to them both but looking most of the time at Arnaud. Arnaud noticed this and said "Never! I would never bow down to a barbarian like him." Arnaud said as some people cheered him, hoping to restore his morale.

"Alright gentlemen, this is a no bars hold duel, so you are almost free to do whatever you can but I want to put some ground rules. First, every 5 minutes there would be a one minute break and you must retreat to your corners whenever it is break time. Second, avoid hurting the students at all costs. Final rule, no one is to help you in this match, not even familiars. This is between the two of you alone so it stays there." Osmond said and he then continued "Is that clear?"

"Yes, headmaster" Arnaud said as he closed the visor of his helmet

"Of course" Thorkall said as he position himself in a fighting stance.

Louise is now worried. Thorkall is strong but she still can't believe that he deliberately put the wrong enchantment to his armour. Arnaud is no joke either. He is still a triangle- water mage even if he is no warrior in Thorkall's opinion. How is being a warrior relevant in battle, especially if you are a mage? Louise then finally noticed that beside her, Kirche and Tabitha are also seated.

"Hey, Tabitha. Who do you think would win the duel?" Kirche asked Tabitha.

"Thorkall" Tabitha said as she is now staring at the duel.

"Huh? Why?" Kirche asked Tabitha and she just pointed at Arnaud. This confused Louise along with Kirche. " Well, I guess we will just see who wins in a short while."

"Are you ready?" the announcer asked Arnaud to which he just nodded. "Are you ready?" the announcer asked Thorkall to which he also nodded."Begin!" the announcer said as he jumped down the arena as an almost transparent barrier was erected just outside of the pools of water around the arena just as the announcer was away.

Arnaud started with a wave of his battle scepter as the water from the pool shot straight up and is now gathering in the air violently like Thorkall is about to face the wrath of a water god. The students were amazed by Arnaud's display of his power as they concluded one thing, 'This is why he is called the Raging Current'. Thorkall remains stationary, just changing his fighting stance with his legs apart, his left hand now opened and pointed at Arnaud while his right arm seems to be in a position ready to punch. "Barbarian! Prepare to face divine retribution!" Arnaud said as the water that he collected begun to charge at Thorkall violently and increased in size thus ensuring that no escape is possible.

'Too easy' Thorkall thought as he stretched his left arm towards Arnaud and pulled it back while it also pulled Arnaud from a far now towards him. The raging water then crashed on them both, devouring them in the process. Then flashes of blue light is seen by the audience as the water then exploded, revealing both Thorkall and Arnaud lying on the arena. Thorkall instantly rose like nothing happened to him while Arnaud remains lying, having spasms like an epileptic. Louise suddenly said "I get it!"

"Get what?" Kirche asked

"Well, earlier Thorkall enchanted his armour to be impervious to lightning while enchanting a ring to allow him to breathe underwater." Louise said to Kirche

"Ok, the ring makes sense but what of the armour?" Kirche asked

"Because when the water devoured them both, Thorkall launched a lightning attack that electrocuted everything in the water but Thorkall is the only one protected against it while Arnaud is not." Louise said as she then heard someone clapping and look towards it seeing that it was Thorkall.

"Good. I am glad that you figure it out my apprentice. However, this is not yet over. Wake up!" Thorkall said as he yanked the helmet off Arnaud. He then proceeded to punch him on the gut, which woke Arnaud as he is coughing water out of his body. He lifted Arnaud off the ground and said "Good that you are awake, I hate killing sleeping men" as he launched a straight punch to Arnaud, which sent him flying for a few feet. Thorkall picked up Arnaud's scepter and as Arnaud is standing up, he swung the scepter towards his head like a bat. The strike knocked Arnaud to the ground, with a side of his face swollen and bleeding.

Thorkall then grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground with just one hand, choking Arnaud in the process. Everyone is now silent as they watch Thorkall choke the life out of Arnaud with just a single hand. They never expected to see this kind of violences and ruthlessness in the duel but most of all, most of the students did not expect Arnaud to be the one experiencing all of it from Thorkall. "Stop! Stop it please! You have already won!" a woman suddenly screamed.

"Why would I stop? I told him I would kill him." Thorkall said as Arnaud is becoming more desperate in escaping from Thorkall's strong grip.

"You did but if you kill him now, he will only be used as some sort of a martyr that died against the ruthlessness and brutality of a so-called 'barbarian' by the House of de Gaulle to gain support against you. You will just gain so much enemies. You may not care about yourself but Louise Valliere will most certainly will be affected. Unlike other noble families, the House of Valliere will never exile Louise for her association with you no matter how much the House of de Gaulle demands it. It can escalate into an armed skirmishes against each of the families that may result into a civil war. A lot of people will die if you kill that man." the woman said

Thorkall then dropped Arnaud as he is now gasping for air. "Ahhh. You just reminded me of when High King Ulfric was not yet the High King of Skyrim. He duelled and killed the previous High King named Torygg. The duel for succession was fair and legitimate but war still broke out since the Empire cannot accept the death of their puppet king. Arnaud! Through the wise woman's words, I shall not kill you but I would give you a reminder that I, Thorkall!" Thorkall said as he grabbed one of Arnaud's legs and raised it up. "Can take your life anytime!" Thorkall finished as he punched Arnaud's knee so hard that it his leg broke into another direction.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhh!" Arnaud screamed in pain while Thorkall dropped him to the ground, adding insult to the injury. Barrier was then disabled and healers started going towards Arnaud to tend his injuries.

Thorkall jumped down the arena and approached the woman that spoke earlier. The woman has light coloured skin, has a long black hair tied to a bun behind her head, violet eyes, has a slender body and is currently wearing a blue dress with a black corset. She appears to be in her late twenties. "My lady, you seemed to be well versed in the art of politics in this land. I assume you are a teacher here?"

"You assumed correct, sir. I am the new teacher of political science for these young nobility and also in the art of public speaking since the last one has already retired. My arrival was suppose to be announced last night but the students, along with the teachers, barely noticed my presence since their attention is elsewhere, primarily your duel with the now-crippled Arnaud." the woman said

"True, but you have proven your skills in both fields earlier quite well. I assume you and Arnaud knew each other?" Thorkall asked

"Barely. He toured me around the premises." the woman said

"You know that my name is Thorkall, may I know your name?" Thorkall asked

"I was named Celestina Monique Montecalvo. I believe I must leave now, I still got lesson plans to prepare and it seems your apprentice is calling you." Celestina said as she pointed towards Louise and then left. Thorkall just smiled and then approached Louise.

"Unbelievable! After winning a duel and crippling Arnaud, the first thing you would do is flirt while everyone is watching. It seems all men are the same where ever they came from, although you are more bold than most." Louise said to Thorkall

"I am not flirting the woman named Celestina, Louise...not yet anyway." Thorkall said as he walked along side Louise away from the Vesti Court.

* * *

_The hairstyle of Thorkall during the match would be similar to the hairstyle of Geralt in "The Witcher 2" though the overall appearance of his face in this chapter would be loosely similar to Duncan of "Dragon Age: Origins"_


	4. Fourth Contact

_**Author's Notes: **__Hey guys, here is another chapter of Dovahsebrom. Now, let me first address the Witcher reference. It seems ideas that I got may have spilled into this fanfic. I just finished playing the "Witcher 2" again and I just really find the story spectacular. Let me just say it to all that there would be no Witcher elements that will be incorporated into this fanfic, although I am already thinking of making a new fanfic but that is a different issue. In response to this, I am changing the new female OC's name from Yennefer Monique Montecalvo to Celestina Monique Montecalvo. _

_I would also like to address the fight. It was over quickly and Thorkall used planning and preparation than just whopping Arnaud's ass like a Badass Nord he should be. I am stressing that he is already old, 84 years old. He is already so experienced in battle that he would prefer to use his mind and experience to take down a foe rather than prolonging the fight if possible. Moving on, this entire chapter is now about Thorkall teaching Louise magic. There might be reference to "Hills of Swords" of gabriel blessing, a great author and a fantastic fanfic that I recommend for you to read, in relation to Thorkall's observation towards Louise and her ability to use magic. As all of that is said, sit back(can be lying down if you are using iPad, iPhone, or iPod), relax and enjoy reading this chapter._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__You all know that I do not own either the Elder Scrolls series or Familiar of Zero_

* * *

Fourth Contact

Tired. Louise is tired. For the entire week, Thorkall made her run around the academy, lift weights, and to repeatedly use any spell she can think towards a single target which just meant that the target was repeatedly abused through explosions. She diligently followed Thorkall's instructions for the past few days but she just now lost her temper. "Hey! How is this suppose to make me use magic? I followed your instructions for an entire week but I do not see how is this suppose to help." Louise shouted towards Thorkall.

When Louise learned from the maid named Siesta that Thorkall does not have any decent clothes aside from his armours, she used some of her money to instruct the same maid to buy him something decent to wear from the nearest town. Which is why Thorkall is now wearing a white long sleeved shirt that is similar to the one Guiche always wear. Unlike how Guiche looks like in his shirt, the shirt is hugging his body like it was tailored to him and slightly opened that it is showing part of his muscular chest. Wearing his leather trousers and greaves, he looks like a wealthy _haciendero_ from Romalia that was heavily mentioned in one of Siesta's 'romantic' novels, especially since he is sweating from the heat because he is used to more colder climate that some parts of his upper body being seen through the shirt. "Are you now tired?" Thorkall asked

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I am!" Louise shouted

"Alright, then I believe it is time to teach you a simple spell." Thorkall said

This just made Louise irritably confuse. "After a week of making me do hard labor and me failing to cast anything from the spells I knew, you are now going to finally teach me a spell?" Louise exclaimed

"Yes, well when I said you have so much power in you; I meant it. The goal of what you did for the entire week is to tire you out and for me to see why your casting does not grant to you your intended result." Thorkall replied

"Why? What do you mean that I got power? I got nothing, I can't even cast right." Louise said

"As the Dovahkiin, I became sensitive to the energies around us than most joor. The energy of life and of the dead. Soon, I was able to hone my senses to detect magical energy. As I saw you when you transported me in this academy, I saw how much power you possess compared to the rest of the students. Think about this: of all the exercises I made you do, you did not take a single break in repeatedly bombarding what I specified unlike when I made you run or lift weights." Thorkall said

Now that Louise thought about it, he is right. She never took a break when she was bombarding the target unlike when he made her run that she would stop in every five minutes or when he made her lift weights which she took a break in like every 10 seconds. "But why teach me now?" Louise asked

"I am thinking at first of draining a lot of this energy in you and then teach you spells so that when you cast them it would not destabilize and from there you can control the power you put in your spells." Thorkall said

Louise then perked up. What Thorkall planned is unorthodox but it makes sense if what he said is true about the amount of power she possess. "Ok, so what are you going to teach me?" Louise asked

"Eager, huh. Well, let us start with something simple and has no elemental affinity. I will teach you a spell we call 'magelight'. Basically you would produce a ball of pure light and fire it to a surface and it would stick there. It is very useful in traversing subterranean places or just simply dark places. Now, watch as I perform the spell" Thorkall said as he then produce a ball of light on his palm and fired it on the wall where it just stick.

"Now, you try it. Imagine first a light, not fire, but just light. A cool-colored light so that you don't associate it with fire then imagine this light on your palms." Thorkall said as Louise then did as he ask. Louise imagined a light that is white like the one Thorkall produced and she imagined that it is on her palms. A white ball of light then floated from Louise's right palm.

"...Good, now fire it towards the wall." Thorkall said as Louise did exactly as he said and fired it towards the wall. Louise is so happy, this is the first time a spell did not exploded at the instant she casted it and now she is confident that her ball of light would stick to the wall as it should be...

KABOOM!

The moment the ball of light touched the wall that is surrounding the entire academy, the ball sent a strong flash and then it exploded so strong that a portion of the wall was utterly destroyed. Louise is just staring at where the wall was suppose to be, dumbfounded then she heard the bells ringing. "Attack! We are under attack!" the crier said from the top of the bell tower.

Louise then stared at Thorkall who is still standing quite proudly with a smile like what just happened is a success. "That went better than I expected. If you were with us during our the Siege of Whiterun, we could have taken the city a lot faster." Thorkall said as Louise kicked him to his sheen.

* * *

"Kicking me, you should not have done that" Thorkall said to Louise as she is now lying on the ground of her room, clutching her leg in pain.

"It's your fault! Why does your leg has to be as sturdy as a tree." Louise said

"I will take that as a compliment" Thorkall said as he was looking out of the window of Louise's room seeing a lot of the faculty at the wreckage that Louise caused, investigating the site.

Louise then looked at Thorkall and asked "Hey, you said that because you are this dova-something, you can detect energies better than most. What does being that dova-thing mean?"

"Dovahkiin. The word is Dovahkiin. It means Dragonborn. In our lore, being the dragonborn means that I have a soul of a Dovah while I have a body of a mortal. Being the Dragonborn allows me to use the powers of the Dov, primarily the Thu'um" Thorkall answered Louise

"Dov? Thu'um?" Louise asked

"It will be the word that I will be using to describe the dragons from where I came from." Thorkall said

"Why? What's the difference? A dragon is a dragon. That is that." Louise said

"You only knew the dragons of your lands. For this past week, I have asked faculty about dragons of your lands since I found out that your translation spell only translate the words spoken, not the words written. I have listed many differences. Do you like to hear them?" Thorkall asked to which Louise just nodded.

"There are two differences. One, most of the dragons of your land is no different from a common beast, they have little intelligence. The Dov, the dragons of our lands, has a level of intelligence same as that of a man or perhaps even greater if they just stop being too arrogant. They can speak in human tongue and a well-versed at it. They even formed their own tongue and way of writing" Thorkall said

"Same level of intelligence as a man? Impossible?" Louise exclaimed

"There are forces in this world and beyond that you do not understand. You are young so it still can be excused but if when you grow older, you must learn to be open minded in learning new things. If you are narrow-minded, only death awaits you. I never reach the age of 84 by being narrow-minded" Thorkall told Louise which made Louise silent.

"Now, as I was saying there are two main differences between the dragons of this land and the Dov, the dragons from my lands. The second difference is the most crucial difference, the Dov are immortals. They were and are; they never truly die. Death is more like a sleep to them, whenever they are killed. That is why the Dov will never bow down to any mortal. It is like you want a god to buy down to a simple farmer. It is simply illogical and irrational to them." Thorkall told Louise

"Alright, the Dov are intelligent and immortals but you said they have powers. What is it exactly?" Louise asked him

"Well, first and foremost is that they are more sensitive and more attached to the world than any mere mortal. This attachment is most apparent with their ability to command nature and out worldly forces to do their bidding. The power of their command is exponentially way more potent than in comparison to how mortals can just influence nature. That Louise, is the Thu'um. An ability that I possess since I am Dragonborn." Thorkall answered her

"So that is why you said you have a soul of a dragon. You possess their powers but not their physical body." Louise stated to which Thorkall nodded in reply

"Damn, compared to your magic and dragon powers, I pale in comparison." Louise said sadly

"Do not compare yourself to anybody. You will either be disappointed or become overconfident. Either are fatal. Just be confident on who you are. Who among the students in this school can do the same amount of damage as you demonstrated?" Thorkall said wisely

"But that is just to destroy? How useful is that?" Louise exclaimed

"Very useful. It means that you are a warrior, same as I. There are people that carved their names and stories in history because of their ability as a warrior and people praise them for it. I strongly believe there are similar people in your own history, right Louise?" Thorkall said

Now that Louise thought about it. There are people like that and she knew the other one quite well...way too well. "As I thought about it, you are right. There are somebody like that and I almost forgot that my mother is known for her abilities as a warrior." Louise replied

"Then you have inherited her affinity for destruction. That just makes you have a great potential to be a great warrior mage. To be in the battlefields and to die in battle is the greatest honor anybody can achieve. Sovngarde awaits for our souls the moment we pass on. Where we shall trade stories of war amongst Ysgramor himself, Olaf One-Eye, or even Jurgen Windcaller while we drink, eat, and feast in the Halls of Valor. Oh, Sovngarde...I really miss it" Thorkall said with so much pride

'A warrior's heaven, no thanks' Louise thought and then she said "So you are saying that all I could do is destroy"

"Perhaps but I want to be sure so we are going to consult somebody to determine your abilites." Thorkall said

"Somebody? You know an expert? Does that mean we have to travel?" Louise asked Thorkall

"That is what we shall do if the one I want to consult with is the Augir back in the College of Winterhold but I do not have a consent from your parents nor guardian and I do not know how to go to Skyrim at the moment although I know a method. Anyway, what we are going to do is unconventional but I am definitely sure he can answer our question regarding your ability as well as a few of my own. What we first need to do is to have the all the good wine we can find as well to prepare a small feast." Thorkall told Louise which just made her confuse, why would he need a small feast.

* * *

It turns out that all Louise have to do is watch the staff to prepare the best dishes they can and to choose the best choice of alcoholic drinks. Thorkall even helped by providing a deer he killed from the forest and skinned it while also financing the entire thing. He just brought out 5000 gold coins for Brimir's sake! He may be called a barbarian but he is no way a poor one. The money he provided is more enough to pay for a feast in the Chateau Valliere. Louise told Thorkall about how overfunded the feast they are making and he just smiled in reply.

What was surprising is that instead of inviting the nobility, he invited the commoners that are working for the academy to the feast, he even paid them for the trouble of preparing for the feast they are going to partake. The head chef beamed with joy when they were invited and even had the audacity to say that 'if all the nobility in Skyrim is like Thorkall, he will definitely go there'. So for three days they prepared and Louise has never seen the workers that enthusiastic in preparing for the food and drinks. The food is more delicious than what they are serving the nobles which made Louise a bit insulted since the nobility eat meals of inferior quality than what the commoners are eating. The feast they planned is so informal, no dress code nor an etiquette to follow. 'To have fun' that was the condition Thorkall set among the commoners which they accepted with glee. It would be held in the hall that the commoners use to eat their meals.

When Louise told Colbert about what they are doing, he even helped the staff in a way that fire magic was not suppose to be used, cooking. He controlled the flame to produce the proper amount of heat and the smoke to give proper flavor to the meat they grill. Louise didn't know that Colbert is a master in cooking barbeque and in roasting other meat. He just told Louise that back when he was still a soldier, they cook their own food and that is where he learned to cook. He even said that he was glad to use fire magic in a way besides destruction. Colbert admitted to Louise that he wanted to meet this expert that Thorkall is making this feast for. The secretary of the Headmaster, Longueville, even came saying that she is representing the headmaster. Kirche even came along with Tabitha when they heard about feast. Thorkall allowed them to join but stated that in the feast, there are no nobility nor commoner, just people going to have fun. He warned them though that guest of honor is not human, so they should not be surprise in his appearance and attire.

"So Thorkall, we now have your feasts. Is your guest coming? I didn't see you send a raven or something all this time." Louise asked

"You didn't because I never sent a message of any kind. I will summon him on the spot, the same way you summoned me." Thorkall said

This surprise Louise and made her say "So this is one of your familiars. Honestly, I don't see the reason why you need a feast to something you have a command over."

"He is not my familiar nor will he ever be to anyone. He is an immortal and he is an expert in forces beyond our understanding. Just don't be appalled by his appearance, he may look uhmmm 'evil' but I assure you that he won't harm you since we made a feast in his honor." Thorkall said as Colbert, Longueville, Kirche and Tabitha perked up about this mysterious guest.

"An immortal? What is he? How can you summon him?" Colbert asked

"He is what we refer to as a Daedra; a mystical being that lives beyond this plane and resides in Oblivion, a collective term we use to describe a group of planes of existence." Thorkall said which made them more confused.

"I can contact him through an artefact he gave me for entertaining him after a drinking challenge. Be prepared." Thorkall said as he brought out a staff that looks like a huge red flower, like a rose.

It was beautiful in Louise's opinion, as many of the people in the hall also think and then Thorkall spoke "Sanguine, Lord of Debauchery, this feast is made in your honor to eat and drink in wild abandon. Honor us tonight by being our guest and to be the first Daedra to set foot in Halkeginia"

A blue portal then appeared out of nowhere and then a tall being came out of it. The being has black skin and similar hair that is slicked back, a red warpaint on his face, pointed ears and most of all, 2 pairs of horns on his head. He is wearing a menacing set of black spiked armour with red linings. The being has this mischievous smile on his face. "Thorkall! How kind of you to set up this feast in my name and let me correct you, I am not the first Daedra to set foot in this realm but I am still honored nonetheless" the being, the Daedra, embraced Thorkall like a friend while he responded in the same kind.

The commoners are surprise but before they spoke the Daedra said "Now, I know what you are all thinking but let me tell you all that I am not an elf. Ewww, I am way too powerful and cooler to be compared to them. I am an immortal being known as a Daedra. I am Sanguine, the Daedric Prince of Debauchery, and tonight we are going to have fun! Let us show these nobility that you serve what it means to party!" Sanguine said as people shouted in agreement and even Colbert, Longueville, and Kirche shouted too! Even Louise is feeling ecstatic, it's like she wants to gulp down all the wine and stuff all the food in her mouth.

"Now bring out the food! Uncork the wine barrels! Sing all the songs we know! Let us drink to our own fill and to eat with wild abandon! LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" Sanguine said while everyone shouted in agreement and started the feast and eat, drink, sing, and dance to their hearts content. That is all Louise remembered on that night.

* * *

_I just want to establish a specific currency of Halkeginia. It would be similar to the one in Harry Potter or Dragon Age. 100 Bronze coins equals to 1 Silver coin while 100 silver coin is equal to 1 Gold Coin. To know a realistic value, you can buy a years supply of good food with just 25 Gold Coins. Now imagine the value of 1000 Gold Coins._


	5. Fifth Contact

_**Author's Notes: **I am back! Well, let me just say that I was gone because of a strong monsoon rain, tests, thesis, and of course playing "Elder Scrolls: Dawnguard" and Darksiders 2. The games were awesome by the way though Dawnguard is quite short but the new protagonist of Darksiders, Death, is way better than the last one. Let me just warn you that there would be no same-sex relationships that would exist in any of my fanfics. I got nothing against them but that is just my preference like how I like girls with big boobs than flat-chested ones. Anyway, sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter though it will be quite short._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the series used in this story though the OCs are my creation._

* * *

**Fifth Contact**

"Arghhh, my head..." Louise said as she is now rising from a bed. She looked around the room and noticed that it was not her room. 'What happened last night?' Louise asked herself. She then remembered some parts of it like the food she ate, the 'daedra', the drinks, the...wait drinks? 'Did I got...drunk?' Louise once again asked herself as her headache worsen. She clutched her head in pain but then she noticed something.

"Why am I naked?!" Louise said aloud

"Shut up Zero, I am trying to sleep" a way too familiar voice said. Louise then slowly turned her head to the source of the voice and to her horror found _her_. Draped only with a white blanket over her naked body, was one of the people she hates most in Tristain Academy of Magic, Kirche. She then opened her eyes and looked at Louise who now looked like she has been condemned in hell.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Louise screamed

* * *

"Don't be mad, Zero. It is not like you are going to be pregnant or anything." Kirche said with a smile while sitting on a table on the courtyard. The courtyard was in a strange state though. Normally, it would be in a pristine condition: a pure green grass land with no signs of any abnormality like a boulder or any of the soil visible. However, there are now ditches and holes or craters around the courtyard and there was even one of the servants buried with only his head above the ground so that he could still breathe. Seriously, how is he still asleep even in that state.

"Shut up you immoral whore! It does not matter! What just happened is disgraceful and you will not talk to anyone about it. Oh Brimir! The sanctity of my soul has been defiled! The Pope of Romalia will surely excommunicate me when he learns that a nobility of my stature has fallen so low. If I address him immediately then he might just require me to do penance. That is right I must..." Louise first replied to Kirche but then is now talking to herself. Kirche is now looking at her, finding Louise's antics amusing.

"There you are! You were not in the room but I see now that you two woke up already." Thorkall said as he is now approaching both of them. His appearance just annoyed Louise as she suddenly said

"YOU! What do you mean that we two woke up...NO! You knew! You were responsible for this act of transgression!" Louise said which just made Thorkall look at Kirche like he was asking if anything is wrong. Kirche then gestured that she does not know.

"What are you talking about girl? Sure, I knocked you out after you were so drunk that you started stripping in front of every single..." Thorkall said

"NOOOOO!" Louise said while covering her ears like she does not want to hear whatever Thorkall wanted to say.

"Damn! Maybe without this hangover, I would surely remember that. Wait, you knocked her out? Does that mean nothing happened?" Kirche asked Thorkall

"What are you blabbering about? What happened was Louise started harassing you calling you Catleya something and keep hugging you like there was no tomorrow. She was not just stripping off her own clothes but also yours so I just knock you both out since the men are giving you two lecherous stares. Honestly, I should not let her join last night with all the troubles that she caused like bombarding the courtyard like a maniac." Thorkall said as he gestured his hand towards the courtyard.

Louise then looked at Thorkall and said "Nothing happened? Thank Brimir!"

"Well, you still have to pay me for the damages you caused. I paid the headmaster to cancel the classes for this day to give the servants a day off and to whatever property damages everyone caused." Thorkall said

"Property damages? What do you mean? There are more aside from the courtyard?" Kirche asked

"Well yes. The assistant of the headmaster used her magic to rearrange or destroy parts of the school building. I will not say the what the others has done but all in all, it has cost me 500,000 gold coins and the money I used for the feast is not included." Thorkall said

"500,000! All of that money just to summon and please that creature?! Are you sure it was worth it?! Whatever powers he may possess, he does not strike me as someone that knows a lot of things." Louise said

"It was money well spent Louise. Besides, he is a better alternative for a fast answer compared to the other daedric princes. Sheogorath is practically insane so pleasing him is extremely hard, Molag Bal would require humans to be sacrificed, Nocturnal is impossible for me to contact at the moment. Mephala and Boethiah cannot be trusted and there is no way you can negotiate with Mehrunes Dagon." Thorkall said as both Kirche and Louise are looking at him with confusion written on their faces.

"I'm sorry but who are those you named? The guy from yesterday, Sanguine if I am right, is a daedra but what is a daedric prince?" Kirche asked Thorkall

"Sanguine is also a daedric prince. Daedric princes are creatures beyond this realm and possess powers comparable to a god." Thorkall said

"A GOD!? Impossible! I am definitely sure that you are mistaken." Louise said to Thorkall

"Is there any mage in this realm that can create their own realm and creatures to his or her liking? Any creature that can easily bend what you would call 'real'? A creature that would never know death?" Thorkall asked Louise which silenced her

"Your silence answers my questions. Basically, what I just said describes the deadric princes but they possess a certain disposition and some the disposition of the daedric prince was considered 'evil' by mortals but truthfully, that is just a big mistake. An example would be like the daedric prince Mehrunes Dagon. He represents change, energy and ambition which are not evil but he also represents destruction which people from my homeland always think that he solely represents." Thorkall said

"How about the daedric prince from last night? What does he represent?" Louise asked

"You already got an idea. He represents debauchery but he also has domain over lust, slot, gluttony, and greed. Basically, he has dominion over hedonistic pleasures. I can easily bargain with him since I offered him not just good wine and good food but also a night of pleasure among many people. The feast then became a ritual for him which is why you people were not able to resist the temptation to drink and eat to your heart's content. Although it seems that I just made things a bit harder for me in summoning him first." Thorkall said

"What do you mean?" Kirche asked

"Sanguine still managed to answer my questions like regarding Louise magic but I should have contacted the daedric prince that I can negotiate with that would also help me about the young Louise's condition compared to Sanguine." Thorkall replied

"He was able to determine my magic?! What is it?" Louise asked with excitement and neglecting Thorkall's further statement.

"He instantly answered that you are a Void Mage with an affinity to explosions and dispelling magic." Thorkall answered Louise

"Void Mage?! But that's...On second thought, that makes perfect sense. Void mages are extremely rare and the last Void Mage was Brimir himself. Since she is Void Mage, no one in this school can really teach her how to wield it" Kirche answered while Louise looked stunned with Thorkall's earlier statement.

"Your 'Brimir' is a Void Mage? That is an interesting information. Anyway, when I told you that I should have summoned another daedric prince, what I meant was the Daedric Princess Nocturnal. She can help me in teaching the young Louise." Thorkall said

"Why?" Kirche once again asked while Louise is still stunned

"It would be because she basically represents the Void of the Oblivion or an aspect of it. Like her, interacting with the Void is extremely rare and difficult to understand. Nocturnal is an enigma like void magic which makes teaching it to Louise also difficult but no longer impossible." Thorkall said

Louise suddenly rose from her seat and slammed her hands on the table then said to Thorkall "Then we have to summon her! She would have an idea with how I could use my magic! What ritual should we do to summon her? I will even finance it myself."

"You were not listening properly Louise, I said she is an enigma. She barely interacts with mortals. Even if we prepared the ritual, it would just increase our chances negotiating with her from none to slim. If we do summon her, she may require service from you Louise though you have nothing to worry Louise. She will not force you to worship her or anything. Any negotiations with her will be like a business deal, not eternal servitude or anything worse." Thorkall said which made Louise sit back

"Do not lose hope Louise. I believe that we may not need to summon her. Sanguine already identified that your void magic tends to focus on explosions and dispelling magic. We can explore and focus on your explosion capabilities since you are almost always doing it anyway and after that, we can focus on dispelling magic. I can give you pointers about it since I can also dispel magic. I am definitely sure that my dispel magic is different from yours but at least it would give you a general idea on how to do it." Thorkall said to Louise which made her perk up.

"Can we at start with dispelling magic instead? I am sick with always doing explosions. If you consider my past experiences, I can say that I am somewhat an expert to it already." Louise said to Thorkall to which he just shake his head.

"We must start first with explosions. It is true that you are already good at conducting explosions but I want to see you performing a void magic explosion." Thorkall said

"Void magic explosion?" Louise asked

"Yes, all the other spells you perform has a different intention. Normally, you are trying to do other magic so in the eyes of most mages, the explosions are more like failed spells. If you cast a spell now knowing that it is Void Magic, it can either amplify the explosion or possess more control over it like your version of the Magelight spell." Thorkall said

"How does that lighting spell prove something?" Louise asked

"Because it proves that we can be flexible with your explosion spells. The spell acted like a bomb that can be launched away from the caster and to the intended target. In a way, you just repurposed the Magelight spell into a sort of an offensive spell. In time, I am hoping that you can turn it to a remote detonation spell which will be very useful if you are trying to destroy your enemies defences while you and your allies can go to a safer distance." Thorkall stated

"Uhmmm, Thorkall. You are just proving how useful the explosion can be but I still don't see why I can't learn dispelling first." Louise said while she silently thought 'This guy is really a battle maniac'

"Well because dispelling requires strict discipline, deep concentration, a lot of knowledge regarding magic, emptying one's mind & puzzle solving skill and I still believe that your Void Magic requires the same factors or most of it. In a way, it is more advance in doing your offensive aspect of Void Magic. Let us first make you an expert in your offensive capabilities since we already got a good start for it. When explosions becomes easy to you, I will give you pointers about dispelling." Thorkall said

"Wait, puzzle solving skill?" Kirche asked Thorkall

"Ok, a little introduction to dispelling. It is harder than simply casting a spell. You have to first determine the nature of the spell, the intensity, and the intended effect of the spell. You have to deduct it correctly and precisely or else there would be a rebound which may cause serious injuries to the dispeller or worse, death. You know what is harder? Intercepting and dispelling a spell just casted by your enemy before it hits anything or anyone. It took me a year or two to be a master of dispelling and that is just because I am more sensitive to energy more than anyone" Thorkall said

"Ok, it does sound very hard...but I believe that it is a very useful. I still want to learn it first and let me tell you Thorkall that I am very knowledgeable in magic." Louise insisted to Thorkall

"She is right. Louise may not be able to cast a spell properly but she makes up to it by being knowledgeable in the theories we study. She would have been expelled long ago by the faculty if she is not good in the theoretical aspect of magic." Kirche said which made Thorkall think

"Thorkall!" Headmaster Osmond said as he is approaching them.

"Headmaster! Just the man I was thinking about. What is it?" Thorkall answered

"Well, I just want to thank you for the feast you held last night. Especially with Ms. Longueville" Osmond told Thorkall

"What you mean?...Oh! That! Well, don't thank me headmaster. Thank the one I called last night. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you something and it is about Brimir, if you don't mind" Thorkall said

"Interested about the Founder, very well. What is it that you want to ask?" Osmond said

"About Brimir's history of being a mage, did he had anyone that thought him how to wield his powers?" Thorkall asked

"Well let me tell you that no one taught the Founder which makes him a great mage. If I would use my academic mind, I would say that he is mainly self-taught." Osmond said and Louise then saw something. Thorkall's eyes flashed for a split second

"Ok headmaster, how about him being a void mage? Anything that can be said about his time as a void mage?" Thorkall asked

"Well, there are ancient tomes that said the Founder takes a very long time to cast a spell that is why his familiars must protect him." Osmond said

"Familiars? So I am not the only one that can summon multiple familiars." Thorkall said

"Of course you are not the only one though the Founder is still different from you because his familiars were humans, living humans. These humans serve as his familiar and in return, he bestowed them powers." Osmond said

"That is an interesting insight. Thank you headmaster and may I recommend that you keep what happened between you and your beautiful assistant from her. She may not take it very well." Thorkall said and Osmond just nodded and went away

"Alright I have finally decided our lesson plan Louise. We shall try to finish tackling about explosions in three days or a week; depending on your performance. After that, I shall give you pointers about dispelling. I still believe that Void Magic got its own version of dispelling but only you can learn that on your own, you heard it from your headmaster that your Brimir is self-taught. After tackling the two, I shall proceed in teaching you about the School of Conjuration. I now believe that there _might_ be a need for a familiar but I strongly hope that it is not a human or any other sentient creature. Though we may never even need a familiar if we just hasten the casting process. As Osmond said, your Brimir required one because it takes him too long to cast." Thorkall said

* * *

"Thorkall, what just happened?" Louise asked as Thorkall escorted her to her room.

Thorkall just stared at her and said "What do you mean?"

"What the headmaster said earlier. As I remember, that was never mentioned in any of the classes about the Founder and the religion. Especially the need of a familiar. I think that the headmaster would not have said it normally but you did something that made him talk." Louise said to him

"I manipulated his mind. It's a spell under the School of Illusion called 'Charm'. I just lessened the intensity so that he won't become a servant of mine for a long time." Thorkall stated

"A mind control spell! That is the headmaster of this school! You cannot just do that to everyone." Louise screamed at him

"I don't use it regularly but I must acquire the information that we need. I already invested too much just for what?! To once again be left in the dark on how to manipulate your magic? No! With the knowledge about your Brimir, we now have a basic idea about Void Magic and how we could adjust it to suit your needs." Thorkall said

"Alright but a question though, you said you have your own questions for Sanguine? May I know what it is?" Louise asked once again

"Good that you remembered my statement. Well, if I just wanted to know about your magic, all we need is to offer the best wine we can get without the need of a feast but you are right, I have questions that I need to ask which is why we prepared a feast. What these questions are...well, let us just say that a lot of it is about my homeland and the current affairs of those I left behind." Thorkall said

'Of course' Louise thought since he is the one far away from his homeland, he must be feeling a bit homesick. 'Even I miss my home especially my sister, Cattleya.' "Well, how are the news?" Louise asked him and then Thorkall's face just grimaced in response. 'It's bad news I think' Louise thought

"Skyrim is fine for the moment but one of the people or rather the order that taught me magic has been destroyed." Thorkall said

"WHAT!? Your college has been destroyed? I am so sorry. You were their Arch-Mage, the headmaster, and you were not around during the attack but why would someone do such a thing?" Louise said while trying to offer her condolences to Thorkall.

"I thank you for the concern but the College of Winterhold still stands strong. I did learn my magic there but another order of mages provided me further lessons about fields of magic that were long thought lost. They were the Psijic Order, one of the most powerful magical orders in the continent of Tamriel and also the most elusive. For them to be found and destroyed means that the situation will soon be very dire in the entirety of my homeland." Thorkall said

"Why?" Louise asked

"The order was attacked because of what I left there for them to safeguard. An object of great power and knowledge. Sanguine told me that it was the prophecy written that the perpetrators were after. A prophecy called 'Tyranny of the Sun'." Thorkall said which made Louise thought 'What the hell is that?'


	6. Sixth Contact

_**Author's Notes:** Hey Folks! I have been gone for a long time. I will not tell you why since it matters not really but let me just tell you something I just noticed, it seems that I knew more about the Elder Scrolls Universe than the FoZ universe. Don't get me wrong, that does not mean that I know nothing about FoZ but rather I know more about the lore of Elder Scrolls than in FoZ like the magic, bestiary, politics, religion, history, and the likes. Do not worry about it, I am already rectifying the problem. Now about this chapter, this would primarily be a dialogue and in a way, to clarify some suspicions. I did said that Thorkall already defeated Harkon but unlike the Alduin Crisis, the Tyranny of the Sun can be repeated by another coven as long as they get the proper amount of information and the tools necessary. A fair warning to all, I will take a few liberties in this fanfic that was neither in the Elder Scrolls lore nor the FoZ. Do not worry, I will not deviate too much and in fact would not be too 'far-fetch'. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter._

**_Author's Notes (Updated and Announcement)_**_: I just updated this chapter and I am pleased to announce that the next chapter of Dovahsebrom is coming soon. Just have to ponder on what the relationship of Thorkall and Louise be. Obviously, it is nothing romantic(that would be disturbing) but that already means that I am deviating from the canon. I wanted something that is wholly believable but at the same time allows the two to become partners in the events that will transpire like the War in Albion. I believe that is what the canonical FoZ story is about; the relationship between Saito and Louise. What I have in mind is similar but at the same time wholly different. I considered many things like them having a "Gandalf-Bilbo" like relationship but I firmly believe that I can't pull that one off. Hell, I even considered rebooting the story to make adjustments about the character but I then thought 'Fuck that'. Enough of me ranting and just stay tune for the upcoming chapter of Dovahsebrom._

_**Disclaimer: **It is ironclad. I do not own either the Elder Scrolls nor Familiar of Zero._

* * *

"Well, I guess that concludes this night's session. Good work, Thorkall." Celestina said as she was packing her books on the table. They are now in one of the exclusive rooms in the academy's library in the middle of the night. Normally, no students were allowed in the library after dinner nor in the faculty study room but Celestina is a faculty member so she can stay there for as long as she wish...and so is Thorkall since he is no student of the academy but of Celestina alone. For this night, the newest member of the faculty is wearing a white, ruffled long sleeved blouse overlayed by a chestnut coloured vest with a matching pair of trousers made from brown textile. Completing her attire with a brown leather riding boots, she appeared to have spent all of her day riding rather than teaching.

"Well, I do have an excellent and charming mentor for this vulon." Thorkall said

"_Vulon_? Is that another word from your dragon language?" Celestina asked as she also paused in fixing her things.

"Yes it is. The word means night. It was just a habit. Please forgive me." Thorkall said

"No, no, no. I do not find it offending. In fact, I am rather curious about it. I am really interested in learning or at least being familiar with languages. It is through this interest of mine that helps me in teaching you how to write and read in our tongue." Celestina said as she put her hands on her hips.

Thorkall just chuckled and then said "It is great to meet someone like you that is passionate in learning but if you are asking me if I should teach you the tongue of the Dov, then I am afraid that I can't. The tongue holds power that even the translation spell cannot interpret its meaning to the others whenever I spoke just a word of it. It would be safer for all if I keep it exclusively to me and with some dragons."

"That's a shame but I won't force you." Celestina said as she pouted

"I got a question though, if I may?" Thorkall asked

"Alright but you also have to answer a question of mine, deal?" Celestina said as she sat down on the chair and Thorkall just nodded.

"Your attire. Whenever I see you, you always wear similar attire while teaching the students. It is note noticing since female teachers always wear dresses while I overheard from some female students that your attire is 'commoner-like' so why dress like that?" Thorkall said to which Celestina just smiled.

"Well, I was warned by the Headmaster's secretary that the academy has a lot with lecherous men including the headmaster himself. I would be most likely targeted because of my beauty and figure so I just don't give them a chance in seeing my private parts...and it was kind of a habit of mine to dress this way." Celestina answered

"Well, let me just tell you that you have nothing to worry about from me. I don't force myself to women if they do not wish to reciprocate my advances." Thorkall said to assure her

"I'll be the judge of that. My turn. What happened between you and Louise?" Celestina asked

"Happened? What do you mean?" Thorkall asked

"Before, you take your time in teaching Louise about magic but now you appeared to be more stricter about it and you are pushing her harder than before though Louise appears to have more success in her magic now when I saw her produce a sort of a barrier." She answered

"Well, we are focusing now on dispelling magic and it requires strict discipline so I am trying to instil that to her. There is that but something happened back in my homeland that may require my attention. Nothing bad happened yet but let us just say that I am now following a deadline. I made her aware that I am now going to push her harder since I may depart to resolve the situation if it worsens. I do not want to leave until Louise can use her magic properly." Thorkall answered to her earlier question.

"Oh my! The situation is bad but did you tell Louise what the situation is?" Celestina asked

"I said a small fraction on it but didn't elabo- wait...why are you asking me?" Thorkall said

Celestina just gave him a weak smile and said "I saw Louise earlier in the corridor and she was grumpy so I approached her and asked what is it about. She told me that you are being unreasonable, that you don't tell her what is going on other than saying your order was destroyed and a prophecy called 'Tyranny of the Sun' which you didn't elaborate. I told her that I would ask you about it to ease her mind."

"I see but I have a reason why I did so. She is just a child. She will not understand the situation, especially if it is this dire." Thorkall said

"Thorkall, Louise is a bright girl. She might surprise you if you tell her. Besides, she will remain a child if you treat her like one. I know because I can relate to it." Celestina said as Thorkall became silent with a stern look on his face. "How about this: you tell me about it or at least what you want tell and I will break it down and tell Louise so she may understand, is that fine for you?" she proposed to Thorkall

"If you put it that way, I might agree but if I tell you about it, tell me something about yourself, deal?" Thorkall said

However, Celestina has a counter proposal "Deal but if you also tell me why are you trying to read books about making firearms and other tools of warfare. I think you just want me to teach you to read and write so that you can read the books."

"I agree but we may require wine since it would be a long story" Thorkall answered

"Fine. Let me get the wine." Celestina said as she rose from her seat and went for the cabinet in the corner and opened it, revealing a set of glasses and bottles of wine. She grabbed a bottle and two glasses and returned to their table.

Thorkall just raised an eyebrow and said "I didn't know that. Aren't they worried about the children?"

"Hence it is here in the faculty study room. It is one of the reasons why students are forbidden to enter here." Celestina said as she poured the wine into the glasses. Once she is done, she handed Thorkall his glass and sat on her chair.

"To start with my tale, let me ask you if you are familiar with vampires?" Thorkall asked as he sipped his wine.

"I can't say. Can you describe them? We might have a different word for them." Celestina replied

"Immortal nocturnal beings that drinks blood and has either blood red eyes or yellow depending on their power. Weaken when they are basked in sunlight so-"

"They prey upon people during the night. Very easy to burn. They possess unnatural speed and strength and they look like us but with sharp, long, and pointed fangs and as you said, glowing yellow eyes but I haven't seen any of them with red eyes. Also, deathly pale. Is that the creatures you are referring to?" Celestina completed Thorkall's description

"Yes." Thorkall said

"So, they are called vampires. Honestly, there is no word for them, just titles. 'Prowlers of the Night' and 'Blood Drinkers' to name a few. In my travels, I have seen one but they are not found here in Tristain. In fact, they are sighted outside of Halkeginia." Celestina answered.

"I see but the 'Tyranny of the Sun;' is a prophecy that states the way to eliminate the greatest enemy of vampires, the sun. Long ago, a clan of vampires referred to as a coven wanted to fulfil this prophecy. Well, not really the whole clan but most with its leader, Lord Harkon, leading them. He has been trying to find ways to accomplish it for centuries." Thorkall stated

"Centuries?" Celestina asked

"I told you, they are immortal. They can be slain but they do not age. A few decades ago, Harkon almost completed this prophecy" Thorkall said

"Please hold for a moment but let me just ask you of what will happen if the _vampires_ eliminated the sun? How is this even possible?" Celestina inquired

"Alright, it is because of the sun that vampires remain in the shadows and only prey upon mortals from dusk 'till dawn. When the sun is out, they are at the height of their power and reversal of that occurs when they bask upon the light of the sun. If our world would be covered in eternal darkness, vampires no longer need to hide and they shall feast upon us mortals. People will be slaughtered and harvested for their sadistic pleasures and hunger and cities might crumble upon their wake. The fulfilment of this prophecy brought fear to many in my homeland, even to some vampires themselves." Thorkall articulated to Celestina as she went pale upon the hearing the implications of the situation.

"Yo-you mean that it will be the end of the world if that prophecy was accomplished?!" Celestina said

"Not the end of world but it will be the end of man and the beginnings of a new age shall commence, an Age of Darkness. In this Age, the creatures of the dark will venerate those that fulfilled the prophecy. In vampire politics, it would mean that whichever clan that accomplishes the prophecy shall become the most superior among the other covens and this clan's leader the most supreme." Thorkall said

Celestina just took a swig from her glass of wine first before she spoke "Whoa, I didn't expected that. Wait! You said that someone is trying to accomplish the prophecy now! What are you going to do? No! What are _we_ going to do?" Celestina exclaimed.

Thorkall just raised his hand, signalling for her to calm down. "Let me first finish my story, alright. A word of caution though. Please keep all of your prejudice in you as I tell you this tale. Suspend your judgment as I describe to you my friend and myself. Please understand that I was too young and too rash back then." Thorkall said as he stared directly to the violet eyes of Celestina.

"I respect you as a person so I swear that I will suspend my judgement though I fear of what you are implying." Celestina said as Thorkall gulped down his glass of wine.

"What you assume is true. For a time. I was a vampire. Not just any vampire but a vampire lord and part of the Volkihar Clan, a clan of vampires that came close in fulfilling the prophecy." Thorkall admitted

"Why? What happened? and did you just say 'was?" Celestina said as she refilled both her glass of wine and Thorkall's.

"Yes, I was three years away from being thirty years old then. You would assume that I would already be wise back then but no, I was not. Even with my wealth, status, skills in both combat and magic or even legendary powers itself; I wanted more. There was a strong drive for me back then to be superior on anything. I was already the Harbinger of the Companions and the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold back then. Not only that but also a Thane, a term comparable to a knight in your society, in many holds throughout Skyrim. But most of all, I defeated the Lord of Destruction, the dragon Alduin, and my name is forever immortalized in songs and writing not only in Skyrim but also beyond. Back then, the mere mention of my name already inspires people if they are my ally and brings dread upon my enemies. And yet, I wanted more." Thorkall stated.

Thorkall took a sip from his glass and continued speaking "When I awakened Serana, the princess of the vampiric clan of the Volkhar, and accompanied her towards the coven; I was presented with an opportunity to surpass death, to be immortal myself but most of all, the powers of night and blood. I was offered to be not just a mere vampire but rather a much more stronger variant, a Vampire Lord. I accepted the offer of Lord Harkon, father of Serana, back then with no question in my mind and alas! I possessed new powers that further separated me from my fellow mortals. As a Vampire Lord, I possessed superior strength, speed, and senses. I can turn into a cloud of bats. I can use blood magic as I can raise the dead or drain the life out of my foes. I also wielded the powers of the night as I can turn into mist and feel the energy of life around me but most of all; I no longer aged."

Celestina then responded "You said you _were_ a vampire. What changed? From what I heard, I can say that you did became more powerful."

Thorkall then smirked and said "Serana and Harkon, the daughter and her father. Both showed me the horrors of a mad race for dominance. How one that is so obsessed to be superior, to dominate, can ruin not just the others but also to those they should care the most in this world. Harkon's desire to fulfil the 'Tyranny of the Sun' did not only drove Serana away from him but also made saw her as a mere tool to accomplish his goal. Harkon does not care for anything or anyone no more. Everything is expendable either it is his subjects or even family itself. He wanted to be more than what he had already accomplished from his long life. In short, I saw a dark version of myself in him. It was to this realization that I no longer wanted to desire to become greater for I then knew that it cannot be sated no matter what I do. So along with Serana, we thwarted the fulfillment of the prophecy and slain Harkon himself, an act that would forever mark in Serana's mind."

"Well, she has slain her own father. That would weigh heavily upon her but I think it was necessary." Celestina told Thorkall as he drank from his glass.

"True and after we have slain Harkon. We agreed to once again hide the materials necessary for the completion of the 'Tyranny of the Sun' from other vampire clans. We hid them to new locations and one of these locations was with the Psijic Order but now they were crushed by another coven of vampires. That what dreads my mind. The Psijic are one of the strongest magical order I know of but they were crushed. It means that the new coven is a lot more stronger than the Volkihar. I fear than they may be brazen enough to attack my homeland in open combat." Thorkall told Celestina

"Correct me if I am wrong Thorkall but you said that vampires are weak during the day. Why do you think that they can even openly challenge an entire kingdom?" Celestina asked

Thorkall's gave then became solemn and then he spoke "Aye, I did say that but it was the information that Sanguine gave that puzzles me. It was through that information that I decided to learn about new ways of combat before I confront them."

After taking another sip from her glass of wine, Celestina asked "What information?"

"Sanguine told me that this coven of vampires uses weapons of war in their invasion of the Psijic Order. They used a flying ship to approach the island and attacked them using cannons and muskets instead of bow and arrow. Muskets does not exist from where I came from, Celestina. Those weapons exists _here_." Thorkall said

"But that means...oh gods! They came from Halkeginia?! No, in my experience they exist outside the continent so it would be in the countries surrounding the continent." Celestina stated

"It is good that you narrowed in down for me but I will still not erase from my head that they can exist even in this continent. Nevertheless, I have to know how a musket works or even on making one. I also need to know about flying ships and even the methods of combat people seem to follow. Only when I feel that I am truly prepared that I will start my hunt for this coven. By then, Louise would be able to use her magic well." Thorkall said

"It would be harder than that Thorkall." Celestina told him to which made him confuse

"What do mean by that?" Thorkall asked

"Our methods of fighting. From what I heard from you, the concept of a flying ship is strange so that means you are also unfamiliar with the concept of aerial warfare. Our armies does not only fight on sea and land but also on air. That is why we have Aerial Cavalries. These cavalries use either gryphons, manticores, or dragons as their ride. Each of these beast has an expertise of their own in aerial combat. For example, my father once told me that a manticore is the slowest of the three but what it lacks in speed is compensated with its strength, stamina, and endurance. In warfare, a manticore can carry more than what its counterparts can and fly longer while they are always tasked of pulling an important person from a tight spot in battle, break walls and doors or just wreck havoc upon its enemies either on land or air." Celestina explained

"Then you are right, I have much to learn. So your father was part of the military. I am guessing that he was part of the Manticore Cavalry or just the Aerial Cavalry in general." Thorkall told Celestina to which she just giggled.

"No, Thorkall. He was not part of the military but it was his older brother that was in command of a Manticore unit back in Germania. I assure you that you are bound to learn more about warfare from Ms. Valliere than I." She said with a smile on her face as she took another sip from her glass while Thorkall does the same.

"From Louise? What makes you say that?" Thorkall inquired

"Oh? You didn't know? Or perhaps you didn't asked?" Celestina questioned Thorkall

"No, I didn't asked." Thorkall replied

"Well from what I heard, her mother was the commander of the entire Manticore Corps of Tristain. I wager that her mother at the very least told her children her time in the military." Celestina explained to Thorkall.

"Ah, I forgot that Louise did say her mother was renowned for her skills in battle. She must really be a remarkable warrior if everyone seems to know her. Perhaps I will ask Louise about it. So you already heard my concerns and plans, I believe that it is your turn to talk now." Thorkall said

"You are right. I did say that I would tell you something about myself. Here it goes, I was never really born in Germania." Celestina said

"Yet you claim that you were, why?" Thorkall asked

"My father was born there but he left and spent the rest of his life 'exploring' as he said it. I just thought that it would be fine that I also claim to be born there to be called nobility just for its perks." Celestina answered

"So, you were an adventurer like me. What happened? Took an arrow to the knee?" Thorkall said jokingly

Celestina was just confused to what he said and vocalized her concern to Thorkall "Arrow to the knee? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Pardon me, that was more of a joke that is circulating from Skyrim. It was the common reason of people back from my homeland say why they have to stop doing their own adventures. If you ask me, I would say that it was just a lame excuse." Thorkall replied

"Then, let me tell you that it was not because of injury that I have to stop with my adventures. It's just that when both my father and mother were gone, I received news that my father's family, a nobility back in Germania, wanted him back. As my father's daughter I went to them and found out that the reason they wanted my father back is because they are expecting him to have a male child or if not, they would marry him a woman of their choice." Celestina explained

With another swig from his glass, Thorkall asked "I am guessing that you thwarted their plans since you are a woman."

"Hardly, they were good at me first but only because I showed to them that I am a mage. It was only after a while that I learned that they would force me to marry another nobility just because he has agreed to have the second male born from that union to have the surname of Montecalvo thus ensuring the continuity of the family. I found the idea absurd so I left a note and then excused myself from their household as I reasoned that I have some of my father's businesses to take care of."

"So, you are only here just to escape an arranged marriage prepared by your grandparents." Thorkall said

"Maybe but I do like sharing my knowledge to the younger generation. However, I cannot remove from my mind that I am also here to support myself financially and as you said, escape. I cannot really say I wanted to escape because if I do wanted to escape, I could once again return to the lands outside of Halkeginia. I knew those people better." Celestina explained

"You did spent most of your life outside of this continent." Thorkall told Celestina with a smile

"Last question for the night, Thorkall. Where is Skyrim exactly? I have been in the north a few times and has talked to many people from various cultures but the words 'Skyrim' or 'Nords' were never said to describe the northern lands." Celestina inquired

Grabbing the bottle of wine, Thorkall drained the last of its contents into his glass, the Nord then proceeded to empty his glass in a few seconds. " Skyrim is a country in the continent of Tamriel. Tamriel is located in Nirn. If you find where Nirn is then you will find Tamriel. If you can find Tamriel then that is where my home can be located. Alas, it is getting late now and you have a class to teach tomorrow. I swear to you that I would speak to Louise about my concerns but after you told her about it, as you promised. I hope that you get a good night's rest, Celestina. See you tomorrow." Thorkall said as he rose from his seat and bowed slightly to Celestina and left the room.

"See you tomorrow, Thorkall" Celestina said as she pondered on what Thorkall said. 'Find Nirn? But he already said that Tamriel is a continent and nothing is larger than a continent...unless he means that Nirn is another realm. Then Thorkall is not just a foreigner to Tristain but to all the lands in this world.'


End file.
